


Oops

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Sex, Apron Fetish, Fingering, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Table Sex, i guess, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: cole gets home a lil early





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love_a_sexy_trash_can](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_a_sexy_trash_can/gifts).



The quiet noise of Kai's knife echoed around the empty kitchen, dicing the vegetables for his dinner night.  
Wearing just jeans with a white apron tied loosely around his waist - the heat of the summer, while bearable for the fire elemental, being shirtless was refreshing as hell with the cool wind blowing through the open window.

As far as he was aware, everyone was out at the tea shop still - Kai having left early to get a head start on dinner.  
After sliding the veggies into the pot and allowing the vegetables to cook fully - He lifted the spoon to taste it, humming in satisfaction as he placed a lid over the pot.  
As he turned off the element, making sure dinner was thoroughly cooked, he felt a body push up behind him.  
Tensing, Kai almost went to headbutt the stranger before he recognized Coles voice rumbling in his ear.

"You look cute in an apron."  
Kai only sighed, reaching back to bat at Cole.  
"Thanks, I'm always cute."  
Cole hummed, lips trailing to kiss gently as Kai's neck as hands slid up Red's torso.

"Cole," Red warned, but there was humor in his tone.  
"Plus dinner smells delicious and you know I love a man who can cook,"  
"Cause you can't?"  
Kai couldn't help the yelp that escaped him as Cole nipped at his neck.  
"Aren't the others coming back soon?" Kai mumbled out, breathing noticeably heavier.  
"Well, I finished my chores early so if we're quick-" warm breath ghosted the fire elementals chin, followed closely by a wet tongue and sharp bites that made Kai's knees weak.  
Breathing out curse between his teeth, Kai ground his hips back against Cole's.

"Fine, fuck- but if we're caught you're dead." he threatened, ignoring how much the danger of it all turned him on.  
It took only moments for Cole to ursher Kai over to the dining room table, quick to grab the lube from their bedroom and press two fingers into his boyfriend.  
Working fast in their race against time, Kai thankfully used to rough, quick sessions.

His boxers and pants now dropped to the floor around his ankles as he was leaning over the wooden table awkwardly, supporting his torso on his arms.  
"The aprons' cute," Cole commented again with a particularly wicked flex of his fingers; drawing a sharp gasp from Kai.  
"I'm... I'm aware." Kai shot back, working on keeping his breathing steady as he pressed back against skilled fingers, pre smearing on the hardwood table.  
Kai didn't even have time to enjoy the rough fingering, as soon as he was prepped enough Cole pulled back - pulling his semi out of his boxers and giving himself a few strokes in prep.  
"Yeah, but when I say cute I mean 'wanna fuck your brains out' cute," Cole slurred, pressing rough kisses between slightly shaking shoulders.

"Nervous?"  
"Uncomfortable," Kai corrected, shifting on his elbows awkwardly.  
Cole snorted before rolling Kai over and easily lifting - and dropping Kai to sit on the table.  
"Better?" Kai hummed in conformation, threading his hand through Cole's hair and pulling him into a kiss, other hand moving to wrap around both of their cocks.  
Cole's moan was more than enough reward for Kai as he gently bit at Cole's lower lip.  
"We don't have all day," Cole mumbled, batting Kai's hands away.  
"Better make me cum quick then," Kai replied in a sultry tone.  
Leaning back on his elbows, he cocked his legs opened and watched with lidded eyes as Cole pressed forwards.  
One strong hand pulling the apron that had begun to ride up back over Kai's cock.  
"Fuck- you really like the apron, huh?" Kai mumbled, holding in a groan as Cole pushed in. One of Cole's hands now on his hip and the other wrapping around Kai's cock, surrounding it deliciously with the white material.

" 's cute," Cole slurred, bucking his hips up as he smothered Kai's moan with a kiss before pulling back to breathe.  
Tightening his grip on Kai's hip he was quick to start a hard and fast pace - Kai's head dropping back against the table with a 'thunk.'  
"Shiiiit..." Kai groaned, bucking his hips up into Cole's hand.  
Fingers curling to grasp the edge of the table, knuckles turning white as he bounced back against Cole's cock.  
"Feel good, firecracker?" Cole mumbled, squeezing Kai's cock and thumbing at the tip where precum began to ooze and soak through the apron.  
"Yes, fuck - fuck Cole, faster." Kai moaned, batting Cole's hand away to stroke his own erection, fucking up into the material that drew Cole wild.

And God did that make Cole drool, both hands now pinning Kai's waist to the table and roughly thrusting into Kai.  
Seeing that pale material draped over Kai's toned and scarred body - almost delicate as it framed him perfectly, both hiding yet revealing every curve of the elementals skin.  
He was groaning now, soft low sounds that rumbled out like music.  
Kai's responses a much higher keening sound as his toes curled.

"Harder-" He breathed, mumbling soft praise and desperate pleas that began to jumble in his mind and slur incoherently out his mouth.  
Cole following the orders with a moan of approval, eyes eating up the way Kai twitched under him.  
They didn't hear the noise at first, the wood of the table beginning to strain against the force the lovers put it under.  
They noticed more when a louder crack cut through the air, the table now beginning to lean awkwardly.  
Kai only saved by Cole scooping him up, both now staring down horrified at the table barely keeping upright.  
"Oh my go-god," Kai mumbled, arousal beginning to get smothered by the horror of what they just did.  
"Oh shit," Cole mumbled, putting his boyfriend down - Kai standing on shaky legs as they surveyed the scene.  
The sound of a door opening and muffled voices spurred both into action - Cole putting himself away and Kai desperately pulling his pants back up as he stumbled to the kitchen.

"What do we do?" Cole whisper-shouted, Kai just shaking his head.  
"You broke it, your problem!" He replied, slamming the kitchen door.  
Cole just desperately rubbing his shirt against the cum left on the table and cringing as the table collapsed with a loud crash.  
"What was that." Zane's voice called out, Cole cursing under his breath at the wrath he was about to face.


End file.
